


Tell Me What You See

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, M/M, Teleportation?, fantasy?, idk man, other characters and tags will be added as i go, read please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: John was getting ready for his birthday party when he was snatched abruptly from Paul's home to different place.





	1. Rushing Water

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to John! And yaaaallll I got a good one for you. I'm reading a book for my English class and I wanted to have my own spin on it with Jon as the main character. Now, this is my interpretation not the book's, remember that. I really hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

Today John turned 25. John hadn't planned on celebrating his birthday but Cynthia persisted on having a party. He went over to Paul’s house to get ready there. He walked in to see Paul hasty writing something down then crossing it out. Then he scraped the paper away.

“What’s wrong?” John asked him.

“Nothing.” Paul turned around in his seat. “Just struggling with a song.”

“Why are you working anyway? It’s an off day, it’s my _ birthday _.”

“I know, I know.”

“Just get ready, we’ll finish the song later.”

And so they did, they had a fun time. It’s a little tradition they did, getting ready to step out together. They played music, they even danced a little.

“Help me fix this thing.” John struggled to straighten his tie as he always did.

“I’m always helping you with that.” Paul never turned away from the mirror he was facing. He was combing his hair.

“Come on.” John took a step towards him then immediately stopped. He felt dizzy, nauseated. The room began to blur and darken. John stayed where he stood and held on to a nearby bookshelf, then suddenly, he collapsed to his knees.

Paul snapped his attention towards John. “What happened?”

John raised his head to look at him, he couldn’t even focus. “Something’s wrong with me.” He gasped.

Paul moved towards John, all John saw was a blur. Then just before Paul touched him he was gone. Everything was gone. Suddenly he was outside kneeling on the ground underneath trees. He looked behind him, he was at the edge of the woods. Then he heard screaming from the river, it was a kid. He was drowning. He reacted to the boy in trouble he ran into the water and began to swim. By the time he swam to the kid he was unconscious. He was small, had black hair, he was floating face down. John managed to grab him and swam back to the shore. He laid the boy on his back and his mother, John guesses, came running to the both of them, crying.

“He’s not breathing!” She screamed.

John looked down at the boy and thought quickly. He had never saved anyone from drowning but he has to try now. He’s seen in the movies how to do it. He tilted the boys chin up and began to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He saw his chest move as he breathed. The mother began to beat him.

“You killed him!” She screamed. “You killed my son!”

He turned and stopped the pounding fists coming his way. “Will you stop that?! He’s alive! Let me help him!”

The mother stopped and covered her face, she cried even more. Moments later the boy began to breath on his own. He spit up and began to cry. His mother cradled him.

“What the hell is going on?!” John turned around to see a man roughly grab him by the tie. “What have you done to my son?!” John’s vision began to blur again, he felt nauseous. He couldn’t say a word, he was too scared. He couldn’t make out the man’s face. The mother was shouting something but John could hear it, it was muffled. The man, the mother, and the boy disappeared. Everything disappeared. Then John was back to Paul’s house, kneeling on the floor again. He looked up to see Paul, his back was facing John. How long was he standing there?

“Paul?”

He spun around to face John. “What the fuck?... How did you get over there?” Paul whispered.

“I… I don’t know…”

“John you-” Paul came over to touch John to make sure he was really there. “What the hell happened?”

John tried to shake Paul off but his grip was only tighter. Paul dropped to his knees.

“Tell me!” He demanded.

“I would tell you if I knew myself, let go of me!”

Paul let go and took a deep breath. “Are you okay?”

“No.” John lowered his head and shut his eyes. He began to shake. Paul went to go get a towel and covered the wet man. After a couple of minutes John stopped shaking.

“Now tell me.” Paul said.

“What?”

“Everything. Tell me everything. What happened to you? How did you… How did you move like that?” John didn’t say anything for a moment. “John?”

“I don’t know what to say… It was so crazy.”

“Tell me how you got wet, start with that.”

John nodded. “There was a river… Woods with a river behind it. A boy was drowning so I saved him. That’s how I got wet.” John breathed in and told Paul everything that happened. Paul listened to all of it without interrupting. When John was done, Paul started to wipe the mud off of John’s pants with the towel. He frowned.

“This stuff had to come from somewhere…”

“You don’t believe me?”

Paul sighed and turned to face John. “Do you know how long you were gone?”

“A few minutes, not too long.”

“You were gone for a few seconds. Like ten seconds.”

“No… All of that couldn't have happened in ten seconds!” Paul said nothing. “It was real! I was there! All right, if you told me a story like this I wouldn’t believe you either, but you said it yourself, the mud had to come from somewhere.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, what did _you_ see?”

Paul sighed. “You said there was something wrong with you. When I reached out to you, you disappeared, like there was no fading or anything. Just _ poof _... I stood there for like ten seconds then you were in the same position you disappeared from, just behind me.”

“Do you believe it?”

“It happened. I saw it. You vanished and you reappeared.”

“I came back wet, muddy, and scared.”

“Yeah.”

“So I know what I saw, and what I did. It’s no crazier than yours.”

“I just don’t know what to think.”

“I don’t think it matters what we think.”

“What?”

“I mean… It happened once. What if it happened again?”

“No, no… I don’t think-”

“See, you don’t know!” John began to shake again. “Whatever it was, I want it to stop! Something seriously bad would’ve happened if I stayed there for a second longer.”

“Okay, Okay. Don’t panic.” Paul hugged John. “You can’t live like this. We may not know what’s going to happen but you can’t just walk around on eggshells, you know? Maybe it’s best to forget what happened.”

“It felt so real though.”

“Like a lucid dream?”

“You mean a hallucination?”

Paul pulled away slowly. “...Or that.” John just lowered his head again. “Hey, you just need to keep your mind past it. You should stress on your birthday. We got a party to go to.”


	2. Flaming Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patiently waiting! Enjoy! :)

The two stood in front of the door, just standing there. John gulped. “How many people are there?”

“A lot.”

“What if it happens again?”

“I doubt it. John just take it easy.” Paul opened the double doors to reveal a celebration. There was a riot of color, everyone a little more hyped up than they should be. John's eyes ate up the scene. He felt a little dizzy but he assumes he was just nervous. His house was decorated in colorful flowing silks and streamers. He made his way around, kissing Cynthia, hugging his mates. He eventually was calm, the music made him want to dance, He was jumping and moving with grace, his heart beating with joy. The celebration went on into the night, everyone dancing like they'd forgotten how to stand still. The four eventually was dancing in their own little circle with a couple of drinks in them. Ringo was moving like his limbs were made of spaghetti George attempted to do the twist. John twirled Paul around, laughing. It felt like things were only going to get better from here on in.

They cut the cake and the four went into the kitchen to eat rather than the dining table. The kitchen began to blur. John jumped down from the counter he was sitting on. He squatted down. He felt sick and dizzy all over again.

“John?” Ringo said.

John didn’t answer.

Paul looked worried. “Is it happening again?”

“I think so.” 

Paul jumped down from the counter now. He helped John up and told the others that he was taking John to the second bathroom. Once in there, Paul seated John on the edge of the bathtub. “Try to fight it. Can you fight it?”

“I-I…” John sat very still, trying now to fall off. The floor felt like it was sinking. John reached out for Paul, Paul reached back but once again, John vanished.

The dizziness cleared away. John was sitting on a bed. In front of him was a boy with black hair. He was staring out into the window. He lit a match and set fire to the curtains in front of him. Now the boy was watching the flames slowly crawl up the curtains. For a moment John watched too. Then he snapped out, he pushed the boy aside, caught the unburned part of the curtains and pulled them down. As they fell it smothered the flames below. John picked up the smokey cloth and threw it out the window. He watched it fall, the boy did too. John hoped it wouldn’t fall on a bush and set fire to that too, but it didn't. John sighed and looked at the boy. The boy looked up at John, he still had the matches in his hand. John took the matches and threw them out the window as well.

“You’re too young to have those anyway. Why the hell are you playing with fire anyway? You’re old enough to not do that!” John took a step forward causing the boy to take a step back.

“Take a step closer and I’ll tell my da!”

John immediately took a step back. He didn’t want to meet this boys father again. He took a breath. “You don’t have to do that.” He said softly. “You’ll have plenty to say once your father sees those burnt curtains.”

The boy’s shoulders sagged. “Who are you anyway? What are you doing here?”

“You tell me.” John sat back down on the bed. “What’s your name?”

“What’s  _ your _ name?” The boy took a small step back.

“No need to be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.” The boy trusted him silently and sat next to John. “My name is John.”

“John? Oh no.” He said softly. He looked at John like he’s seen a ghost.

“What?”

“Nothing… Well, I think I heard you before. Before I set the curtains on fire. Someone said ‘John?’ Then someone said, ‘Is it happening again?’ Then I think you said, ‘I think so’. John looked long and hard at the boy. The boy shifted slightly. “What?”

“We’ve met before…”

“How?”

“Have you ever drowned before?” The boy frowned and looked at John carefully. “You were little when it happened, like five. Try to remember…”

The boy thought. “In the river?”

“Yes!”

“Well, I don’t really remember the drowning part… My mum said a man dressed in a suit saved me. She still says it was a ghost… Hey! That was you wasn’t it? I think I heard you then too…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, someone said ‘What happened?’ He shut his eyes to remember. “And you said, ‘Somethings wrong with me.’”

“That happened the same day.”

“No, you said it yourself, that happened when I was five. I’m eight now.”

John’s eyes widened. “Where I’m from… That happened around the early evening, my birthday.”

“Happy birthday!” The boy beamed.

John weekly smiled. “Thanks… So it’s been four years for you?”

“Yes.”

Then it hit John. “What’s the date?”

“I don’t know.”

“The year! What’s the year!” The boy was startled. “Sorry… You’re a smart boy right? You know the year…”

“It’s… Nineteen fifty.” The boy said softly.

“When?”

“Nineteen fifty.” John sat still, breathing deeply, believing the boy. He must've been doing that for a while because the boy tapped his shoulder. “I asked you a question!”

John rubbed his eyes. “Sorry, what’s your question?”

“Don’t you want to know my name?”

“Yes.”

“My name is Paul.”

John gulped. “Paul?”

“McCartney.” He smiled.

“You’re father’s name is Jim?”

“Yes.”

“You’re mother’s name is Mary?”

“Yes.”

“You live in Liverpool… are we in Liverpool?”

“Yes and yes.” John stood up and began to pace back and forth. “What’s wrong with you?”

John keeled down in front of kid Paul. “Why am I here? Are we connected in some way, I mean we are, should I be telling you this?”

Kid Paul places his chubby fingers on both of John’s cheeks. “Breathe…”

John didn’t expect to follow orders from the kid but he breathed in deeply. He looked at him. The kid didn’t know what was going on either. Paul looked away at the wall. “I think you’re leaving now…”

“Huh?”

“I see a man, he’s shouting at a door…” Paul then suddenly fell back into the bed. John stared. Did he faint? John soon became dizzy and slouched back at the wall. Everything went dark. John awoke to Paul shouting at the door like younger him said.

“Just give us a moment!” 

“It’s been two minutes! Is he sick?” George shouted.

Paul turned around to see John regaining consciousness. “He’s fine! He just needed some air!” Paul rushed to John’s side. “...Are you okay?”

John stared at Paul like he was afraid of him. “You have some explaining to do…”


	3. Painful Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger! I've been so busy lately but I'm back! Enjoy! :)

The party was over, everybody went home. Cynthia was worried sick about John but Paul told her to go to bed and rest. The house was silent now, empty glasses and plates filled most of it. John sat across from Paul.

“I don’t know why you’re angry with me, it’s not my fault I don’t remember.”

“I’m not angry, just frustrated. You don’t remember drowning at all? Setting fire to your curtains?”

“No! I wish I did but I don’t.”

John sighed. “I saw you, I met you, it was you it had to be! He looked just like you it you old photos!”

“I don’t know what you want me to do! I can’t ask my mum, my dad and brother are away somewhere- John I don’t know what you want me to do!” Paul buried his face in his hands, he didn’t cry, just stayed there.

“I’m sorry.” John went over to Paul and hugged him. “I’m putting too much on your plate. If you don’t know, you don’t know.”

“But it’s affecting you… why you?... are you connected to me in some way? Are we related?”

“God I hope not.”

“John, what if you get hurt? The first time this has happened you came back wet and muddy, what if you come back bloody and wounded?”

“That’ll never happen. Paul, none of this is your fault, I think it’s for a good reason.” John and Paul hugged again. Something was wrong. The room began to spin. John pulled away quickly, he got dizzy. “Oh no.”

John shut his eyes closed to try and fight the dizziness. He crouched down and hugged his legs. Suddenly Paul was holding on to John. John tried to push Paul away to try to not bring him to this mess but the room disappeared. They fell into the wooded area. John squinted to see if he could see young Paul, they got in too late. Young Paul laid on the ground holding his leg in pain. He looked twelve now, how much time has passed?

“It happened.” Paul said. “It’s real!”

John looked back to Young Paul he didn’t see them pop out of nowhere, but the kid next to him did. He looked a little frightened. He had similar features as Young Paul. John guessed this is Young Mike.

“Paul?” John called.

He looked up startled. “John?” John was surprised that he recognized him after all the years have passed for the kid. “John, I saw you… you were on the floor.”

“I think you did more than just see me.” John walked over with older Paul following.

“I fell. My Leg…”

“Who are you?” The other kid demanded.

“He’s all right, Mike.” Young Paul said. John guessed right. “He’s the one I told you about. The one that put out that fire that one time.”

“Can he fix your leg?”

“I doubt it, but let me see anyway.” John said. He moved his hands as gently as he could and rolled the younger boys pants leg up. His shin was swollen and discolored. “Can you move your toes?”

Young Paul tried, he could only move two. 

“It’s broken.” Commented Older Paul

“Where did he fall from?” John asked Young Mike.

“Up there.” He pointed up. Up there was a broken branch.

“Do you live near?”

“Yes. Why do you two have such long hair?”

“Look if you care for your brother, tell your father he needs a wagon, he can’t walk.”

“I can carry him.”

“ _ No _ , he needs a  _ wagon _ . Call a doctor too.”

“Why are you two wearing suits?”

“Mike.” Older Paul said quietly. “Don’t worry about what we’re wearing. Go and get help for your brother.”Young Mike finally left, unhappily. John carefully straightened out Young Paul’s leg. Good thing he was barefoot, if he had shoes on we would've had to cut it off.”

“Who are you?” Young Paul asked Older Paul.

Older Paul looked at John panically. John nodded.

“I’m you… apparently…”

“Me? You can’t be me!”

“Well I look like you don’t I?”

“Kinda but that doesn’t mean you’re me!”

“Paul, a lot of things don't make sense right now. Are you sure you want the truth?” John said, softly rubbing Young Paul’s injured leg.

“I guess.”

“Okay… We’re from the year Nineteen sixty-five.  _ He _ is  _ you _ .” John pointed between the two Pauls. “I’m your future…  _ friend _ .”

Young Paul never stopped looking at Older Paul. “Prove it. Prove it that you’re me.”

Older Paul thought for a moment. “You look about twelve so it’s nineteen fifty-four. You dad just put you on piano duty for parties.”

“...How did you… you are me!” Young Paul beamed. “Wait for do you two know each other?”

“Um…” John quickly looked at Older Paul, then back and Young Paul. “We can say. We can’t risk telling you or else it won’t happen. You don’t want us to disappear don’t you?”

“No… Then why do you keep coming back here? Is it for a reason?”

“Well, the first time I met you you were drowning, then you set your curtains on fire, and now you broke your leg. I’m guessing I’m here to protect you and help you. So later one you can be him.” John pointed to Older Paul.

Younger Paul giggled. I grew up to be very handsome then! Look at me I'm fat!”

“You’re not fat, that’s just puppy fat, you lose all that eventually.” Older Paul said laughing.

“I can see that now!” They all laughed and for a moment it wasn’t weird that Paul was having a banter with his younger self.

“I’m guessing we’ll be here for a while. Or until your legs all wrapped up.” John said. He turned back to Paul. “Stay close to me. You came here holding me, I think that the only way you’re coming home with me.”


	4. Painful Fall Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I left y'all, I had so much work to do, but I'm back now! Enjoy! :)

After talking to young Paul for about five minutes, Mike returned with Mary rather than Jim or a doctor, not even a wagon to drag him away. Once she reached then she hugged young Paul instantly and covered him in kisses. John turned to Older Paul now, he looked like he was about to cry. John reached for his hand and Paul pulled away. Mary noticed that Paul was starring.

“Can you help me sir?”

Paul snapped out of it. He nodded. John helped too. It pained him to see such a little boy filled with pain. Young Paul would shut his eyes tightly and ball his fists up the entire walk to the house. It doesn’t look like Paul’s regular childhood home. By the time they were inside a doctor and Jim took young Paul upstairs and Mary followed. 

John whispered. “Do you know where we are?”

Paul walked around the main room looking at all the family photos that hung on the walls. “It’s all coming back to me now. This is my Aunt Gin’s home. We stayed here for a little bit every summer.”

“So you remember breaking your leg?”

Paul sat down in a familiar chair. “No. Isn’t it strange? I remember this place but I don’t remember that.”

“You couldn’t have remembered, this is a long time ago.” John sat next to him and held Paul’s hand.

“She looked like she didn’t know me.”

“Mary?”

“Yes. She can’t remember her own son?”

“Paul, you have to remember this is another time entirely-”

“You would think she would…”

“She was gone before you became an adult. She just doesn’t recognize you.”

“But I look still look the same-”

Paul got cut off by a scream upstairs. They both shivered. The shock must've wore off for the crying kid upstairs. Then they heard sniffles coming down the stairs. It was Mary, she had a napkin wiping away her tears. She walked up to the two.

“Sorry I didn’t introduce myself properly. I’m Mary.” She extended her hand and Paul shook it. 

“I’m James.”

Mary raised her eyebrows. “James? My Paulie’s real name is James.”

“How ironic.” Paul smiled. He didn’t want to let go but he had to. Mary shook John’s hand.

“I’m John.”

“You’re the man Paul wants to see. I actually went downstairs to fetch you. You can come up too if you’d like, James.”

They followed up to where young Paul is and he was already out cold. Jim stood there with his arms crossed. 

“What is he doing in the trees anyway?... this boy is going to kill himself one day.” Jim turned to the two who just walked in. He nodded towards them, then returned his attention to the knocked out boy. “Thank you for helping him. Where are you two from anyway? Judging by you’re haircuts you’re not from here.”

“Oh but we are!” Paul cleared his throat. He never worked well under pressure. John took over.

“We were raised here but we’re studying abroad in Germany, hence the haircuts. We came back here to visit family.”

Jim looked back at them, then looked at John. “Have I met you before?”

“...I’m not sure.” John laughed nervously.

They all left young Paul to rest. Mary beings to serve them tea.

“Paul’s an adventurous one isn’t he?” Paul carefully sipped his hot tea.

“Yes, he always was. I think he gets it from me, I used to be the same way when I was young.”

“Why are you two dressed in suits?” Jim asked.

“We wanted to look nice… for our family.” John tried not to sound wary.

“Oh, because you two were out of town?”

The two nodded and Jim sipped his tea. “So you two thought the woods was a short cut or something?”

“In a way…”

“I mean the next house is a long walk away.”

“We got lost.”

Mary sighed. “Jim, let it be.”

Paul nervously took another sip of his tea. John tried to change the subject. “Is Paul into music?” 

Jim scoffed. “Music?”

“Jim-”

“Sorry Mary, but the music isn’t going to bring him anywhere.” John tried to contain his laughter but he couldn’t. A laugh escaped his lips but he killed it immediately.

“Do you disagree?”

“Well uh-”

Jim stood up and looked down at John.“Do you know my son? Can you predict the future?”

“N-no.” John felt instantly sick, a feeling he experienced before, they were gonna go soon.

Paul tried to defuse the argument before it escalates. “There’s no need to start anything.”

“Start anything? If anything he started it!”

“Jim don’t be so cruel!” Mary pulled Jim’s attention away. That gave John enough time to grab a hold of Paul.

“It’s happening again. Hold on tight.”

“We can’t leave in front of them, we gotta go.” Paul tried to get John to stand but the dizziness got to him before they could leave the door. Everything was gone, then it was black. They returned back into John’s home. They looked at each other to make sure they were still together then hugged.

“What do you think happened? What caused us to come back?” Paul asked.

“When every you’re in danger I go, and when the danger’s gone I come back. That must be it.”

“_ Ahem _.”

The two men slowly turned around, still on the ground they looked up to see George and Ringo. George had his arms crossed, Ringo’s mouth gaped open.

“Care to explain boys?” George asked.


	5. Cold Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh y'all thought I was gone? Sike! :)

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the room. Unsettled eyes glanced around and tried to avoid catching other glances. John clasped his sweaty hand and Paul’s leg bounced up and down. George still stood with his arms crossed, Ringo pulled up a seat next to George.

“Please don’t be mad George.” Paul said.

“I’m not mad, just upset that you hid this thing from us.”

John sighed. “I wish I knew how this came to be but I don’t it just happened this afternoon.”

“And at your birthday party? Is that why you didn’t open the door when your friends were worried sick?”

“I’m just confused with the fact that you can go back in time and see a younger Paul. How are you too connected?” Ringo interrupted.

“You tell me that Rings.”

“So it  _ did _ happen at your birthday party?” George asked.

“Yes.”

Ringo laid back in his chair. “Cool.”

“No, not cool. This thing is scary. I came back wet and muddy from the river. If I get hurt over there I get hurt when I come back.”

George crouched down. “I can’t believe this is a thing. Cynthia called us not knowing where you two were and when we came back you two just pop out of nowhere.”

“It’s only been an hour.” Paul said.

George scoffed. “An hour? It’s been five minutes for us.”

“Oh yeah, times different.”

“So what happens when it  _ happens _ ?” Ringo asked.

“I get sick, like nauseous and dizzy.”

“Does this happen to Paul too?”

“No, he held onto me this time.”

“Why?”

“I-I don’t know.” Paul stuttered. “I felt scared for him, I didn’t want him to get hurt.”

“How come you don’t remember John saving you before?

“I don’t know, but the memories are slowly coming in. Like, it’s been blocked for years and now I remember. I remember something lifting me when I was drowning but John wasn’t there in my memory. It’s weird.”

“Very.”George nodded and tapped John’s knee. “Is it going to happen again?”

“I don’t know, I hope it doesn’t. What if we’re on stage when it happens?”

“I don’t want to think about that. We need to find a way to live with this now.” George grabs John by the shoulders. “When you feel any ounce of sickness you tell us, alright?”

“Alright.”

For weeks it didn’t happen but John was still on edge. Every sniffle, every sneeze, the boys would look at him like something tragic would happen. But after a month it was like the disappearing act never happened. They were about to go on stage, they were putting on their boots and ties when a rush of sickness hit John. John didn’t make a scene, he tried to fight the urge. The boys had no idea that this was happening. John turned to Paul not saying anything. Paul began to adjust his tie not thinking anything of it. John held Paul’s hand in an attempt to stop him but before they knew it they were gone.

They appeared on the Liverpool docks. They saw a young boy slumped over the railing overlooking the water below. He looked about thirteen. John looked around, it was night, nobody was around. John looked to his right, Paul was beside him. He walked carefully towards the boy and John followed.

“What are you doing?” John rubbed young Paul’s back.

Paul weakly raised his head. “ _ Why’d ya come? I didn’t want ya to come. _ ”

“What’s with the alcohol?”

“ _ Tryin ta drink maself to deaf _ .” He slurred.

“Where did you get the alcohol?”

“ _ Doesn't matter. I’ve got it hav I? _ ”

John reached down to take the large bottle away. Young Paul tried to pull away but gave up.

“I know what happened.” Paul brushed young Paul’s hair back with his hand. “Paul, you don’t have to do this.”

“ _ It’s tha only way I can. I wanna get to ha. _ ” Young Paul wined. He got on his tippy toes to try and fall forward. Paul pulled him back into his arms and they both slowly sat down on the ground. John sat in front of the two.

“Paul, none of this is your fault.”

Young Paul looked up with tears in his eyes. “ _ I know… they keep sayin tha. It’s jus not fair. _ ”

“It may feel horrible now but it’ll get better.”

“ _ How? _ ”

Paul sniffled. “You’ll learn to live with it.”

“ _ But I miss ha so much! I wan me mummy! _ ”

“Shh…” Paul cradled the weeping boy in his arms. John noticed that a tear slipped from Paul’s eye. Young Paul slowly fell asleep in Paul’s arms.

“Paul?! Paul, please come home!” Someone called. John got dizzy.

“Paul I think we’re going.” 

Paul laid the sleeping boy on his side, then joined John. they held hands as they disappeared, seeing Jim run to the boy.

They were back in the dressing room. They’re backs were turned but they could tell George and Ringo were frantically blocking the doors with chairs.

“They’re back!” George called.

"Where have you two gone this time?” Ringo asked. 

Paul and John turned around to reveal their tear stained face.

“We went home.” Paul said.


	6. Old Bike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the ending! Thank you all to the readers and to the people leaving kudos and comments it means a lot! Enjoy! :)

The tour continued on and before they knew it they were all back home. John and Paul had a week of songwriting then they can both go on holiday as planned. John sat by the window humming a tune while scribbling lyrics down.

“Is that a hit I hear?” Paul asked, holding two cups of tea.

“More like a B-Side.” John carefully took the hot tea from Paul and set it down.

“Stop that, let me see.” Paul took the sheet from John and read it aloud. “ There are places I'll remember, all my life, though some have changed, some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain, all these places had their moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall, some are dead and some are living, in my life, I've loved them all… Woah.”

“Yeah I know a bit dark.”

“No not dark, deep. It’s meaningful. John, I think this is the best song you’ve written so far.”

John took the sheet back. “It’s not even done yet and you’re praising it.”

“Because it’s that good!” Paul placed both of his hands on John's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. John startled and moved back in his chair.

“Sorry… I’m still adjusting.”

Now Paul leaned back in his chair. “It’s literally been two months I think you’re safe now. I think I can kiss you now.”

“I know you really want to but people can go in different paces you know that right?”

“I think it’s done now. I don’t think I had a traumatic memory after my mom passing.”

“That’s the thing ‘you don’t think you have a traumatic memory after that. You didn’t even remember half of the things at first there’s no telling when the next one will come.”

“Don’t you think it would’ve came by now?”

“Time is different there.”

Paul sighed. “Sometimes I wish this was just a fever dream.” He stood up. “I think I'll go check on Julian.”

“Paul we’re not done writing yet.”

“And I stopped caring.”

Paul left the room and John reached for his tea on the floor. When he raised it he lost his balance for a moment. He waited, nothing happened. He took a sip and slowly sip it back in the cup. The taste alone made him nauseous. He stood up carefully to open the window but his world just went darker and darker.

“Paul come up here! Quick!” John swayed, then fell.

He fell onto the grass. While focusing on his breathing he looked around, he was i a familiar street. A teen was standing not too far where John was but his back was turned so he didn’t see John. He quickly hid behind a bush.

“Paul! Hurry up before it starts!” The boy called.

Almost immediately Young Paul came bursting through the doors yelling ‘bye bye’ to his father and heading towards his bike. He looked like a proper teen now, about fifteen.

“When does it start anyway?”

Young Paul’s friend pulled out a booklet and flipped through it. John now regretted not wearing his glasses. He squinted and tried to peek at the little booklet. It read: Village Fete - 6 July, 1957. John’s eyes widened. This was the day he met Paul for the first time. Why would he be summoned today?

“It says it starts at 3”

“And it’s 2:30, why are you so keen on being punctual?”

“I gotta meet a bird.”

“So I’m gonna be alone?”

“No, you know that mate I’ve been talking to you about? He’s performing there. I’ll leave you with him.”

“Is he nice?”

“Yeah… when you get to know him. Just don’t pick a fight with him.”

“I brought my guitar in case I get bored.”

“Lovely.” 

The two began to slowly pedal off. John hasty looked around for something to catch up with. Luckily there was a bike left unattended. He followed.

John waited for a good time to talk to the younger boy but there was too many people around. There was a toddler singing a tune and it got everybody’s attention. Young paul still stayed in his seat. Now was the time. John quickly sat on the nearest seat.

“Hey my mate is sitting- John?”

“Hey fella. How long has it been?” 

“Two years. What about you?”

“Two months. So are you in trouble? Are you hurt?”

“No I'm fine, I didn't even see you coming. Is this a special day?”

“Um yes, this is a very important day actually.”

“Great job Victoria! And now our next performance…” The announcer announced.

“Ian said I was gonna meet his friend today, I wonder if he’s here yet.”

“Remember when you broke your leg and you met yourself?”

“...Yeah.”

“And I told you that I'm your future friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Give it up for The Quarrymen!”

The boys filled the stage with their instruments and were talking among themselves. Young John tapped the microphone. “Where have you gone I lost ya?... Oh! No I haven’t, there you all are!”

“That’s me.”

Young Paul looked back to John ten back to the stage. “Oh…”

The band began to play their tune and Young John began to sing. 

"_Dom dom dom dom dom dom-be-doo-be dom woa-woa-woa-woah, well I love, love you darling come and go with me down, down, down to the penitentiary, I need you darling so come go with me…_”

Paul turned back to John, grinning ear to ear. “You got the words wrong!”

John smiled. “I know.”

The Quarrymen played two more songs then exited down the stage, cheering as they went to the rehearsal place. Ian came over and john completely turned around, pretending to get dust off his hat.

“So that was John, you like him?” Ian asked.

“He’s good, and funny.”

“Well do you want to meet him?”

“S-sure. Should i bring my guitar?”

Ian gasped. “Yes, you can audition for him!”

“Audition?”

“He’s looking for a good guitar player, you’re perfect for him, come on!”

John watched as Ian dragged Young Paul to the rehearsal place. He looked around for a moment and followed them he stopped and peeked through the doors.

“John, Pete, great show!” Ian pulled up a chair, Young Paul did the same.

“Tonight will be even better, if you’re staying for tonight that is.”

“I don’t know Sidney might be up for different plans.” Ian winked.

“Thata boy!” John nudged Ian. “What about you, are you staying for tonight or are you going to church after?”

Paul shifted in his seat. “I think.”

“You think? You will.” Young John leaned him arms on his knees, giving Paul his full attention.

John cringed where he stood, was he always like this?

“You know Paul can play too, he’s really good.” Ian winked at Paul.

“Can he tune a guitar? I've been meaning to and never got around to it.” John pulled out his guitar hand handed it to Paul. Paul faced it the left way to tune it.

“You’re left handed?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re mum never beat you for it?” John, Pete, and Ian all laughed Paul just continued to tune John’s guitar.

“Why do you use four strings?” Paul asked.

“Cause Elvis uses four strings.”

Pete tapped Paul’s knee. “His mum been teaching him on banjo.”

“All done.” Paul passed the guitar back to John.

“Well are you gonna play us something?” John put his guitar down.

“Any requests?”

“Anything Elvis is fine with me mate… has anyone told you you look like him a bit?”

“Nobody has actually.”

“Well I’m telling you know.”

There was a short silence then Paul began to strum ‘All Shook Up’ when he was done. He didn’t realize that John moved and was behind him the whole time. Paul looked up to the peering man.

“...Yes?”

“How old are ya?”

“Fifteen.”

“When?”

“June.”

John hummed. “You should stick around till tonight. You can teach me your ways on guitar.”

“Oh okay. W-well I gotta go home first, but I’ll go.” Paul stood up to leave.

“You wanna join the band?”

“Paul froze in his tracks, he turned around for a moment. “Maybe” he continued walking. He heard John say “He’s a feisty one” as he left.

Young Paul and John biked back to Paul’s.

“You should join the band.” John said

“Trust me I was but I didn't want to look desperate in the moment.” Young Paul laughed. They stopped their bikes once they reached Paul’s home.

“I have a feeling this is the last time I’ll be meeting with you.”

“I do too, why do you think that is?”

“After this day,  _ John _ , will look after you now. Whenever you're sad or upset he’ll always be there. Just be there for him.”

“I will.” Paul hugged John. “Thank you for being there for me.”

“Don’t make me cry now.”

They pulled apart and Paul got off his bike and walked to the front door. He turned back and waved. He went inside. Slowly John got dizzy and nauseous. He got off the strangers bike and stabilized himself on Paul’s bike. Everything went black and he was back in his room by the window. Paul ran to him and hugged him.

“You’re finally back, it’s been ten minutes! Where did you go?”

“To the Village Fete.”

Paul sighed. “Oh.” They both smiled at each other both knowing where that sentimental day lead.

“John?”

“Yeah?”

“Is that my old bike?”

John turned around to see Paul’s old bike standing as it was years ago. John must’ve took it with him when he leaned on it. John just laughed as he laid his head on Paul’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
